


All We Have Left is Heart

by bakaotaku0320



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaotaku0320/pseuds/bakaotaku0320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survey corps gets split up and they all pass away. Now it's just Eren and Levi leaving in this horrific nightmare against the titans. With this they need a place to plan and they find the perfect spot to live. Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have Left is Heart

Eren's POV

 

_Were just leaving them there. W-why were we just leaving them there._

  
"LEVI," I yelled trying to get his attention quick enough.

"Eren we don't have time enough; let's get out of here before we both die."

We soon found a open alley way were we decided to hide for now. 

"Levi, why did we just leave them there, literally our whole military is dead." I whined and cried at the fact that all my friends were now dead.

"Eren, get it together we don't have the time for you to cry. We need to find a place to sleep that won't risk us dying also...and I have the perfect place."

At that point he grabbed my hand and we made a run for it trying to dodge all possible connection with the titans, until we came to a stop.

"Long time no see," he said as if he was more irritated to be here. 

"Eren, this is what you would call...the underground."

At that, we slowly sneaked pass the guards and made our way into the city. It was weird and I couldn't help but look around. Had this really be where Levi had grew up. I heard stories from Petra before she passed. I couldn't take the fact that me and Levi were the only ones left and I don't think he could take it either.

Levi's POV

 

What a city, it's filthy as ever.  We made our way through the city and I couldn't get Eren to stop gawking like a fucking idiot.

"Eren, let's go." I tugged his hand tight, surely for nobody to take him away from me, at least not again. Everybody we passed by stared at us. Of course they would; we were dressed in our military uniforms. I actually happened to see old friends or old citizens that I used to know. 

"What a faggot, look it's Levi, everybody! Where you been for so long? In the millitary I see, what a bunch of fagg rangelors!" I was going to punch him straight in the mouth, but Eren had managed to do that for me already. He went for the kill. 

"Don't you fucking talk to Captain Levi like that you piece of dirt worthy shit!" I tried to pull Eren back from the man that he was now on top of and beating the living crap out of him.

Everyone that crowded around seemed to have their own opinions, also.

"Eren fall back." He seemed really angry at the time, but he pulled away slowly leaving the man in fear.

A man in the crowd came to the front replying in an awful manner. 

"So, what now Levi, this your boyfriend, he seems to get very worked up around you." The crowd laughed at us and it didn't stop there.

They seemed different around me since the last time I'd been here, that's when someone yelled out.

"Hey Levi, where's Isabel and Farlan?" They wouldn't shut up. I felt my stomach dropped and Eren could sense that something was wrong. He pulled me closer to him and everyone fell quiet.

"Isabel and F-Farlan are...they are." Everyone got the message and instantly dropped their little act because when it came to Isabel and Farlan, I was no joke. Everyone stepped aside as I started to make my way towards a building that looked more like a abandoned motel.

 

Eren's POV

The scared look in everyone's eyes scared me. Who was Isabel and Farlan.

We started to make our way to a messy motel when I dropped a question on Levi.

"U-Um L-Levi, if it's not to much to ask, who's Isabel and Farlan?" I felt his pulse lower and he looked at me with slanted eyes.

He wants to cry, but he is too full of pride. At that moment in suprise tears ran down his face in memory of his old friends and I knew that I needed to end the conversation. It was rare to see Levi like this. Only once have I ever seen him cry and smile. We checked into a room and made ourselves at home. Well after we cleaned the place up. We didn't talk for the whole entire day and I was getting worried.

"L-Levi about earlier I knew I shouldn't have asked you about them, I apologize just please talk to me again."

"It's fine, they were just old friends of mine and they ended up dying in our first mission outside the walls. That's all I can really say," he said with depression in his eyes. It only reminded myself of what just happened to my friends and I wanted to start crying also. Life was hard for us; that surely wasn't a lie, but we managed to get through somehow. 

Levi understood that I now started the thinking process of what just happened to my friends.

"Eren it's ok your friends have gone to better places now, all we can do is wait till we get there to see them again." We then pulled each other into a tight hold as he sung me a graceful song.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgtKpdDXcYA>

His voice was beautiful and we instantly fell asleep knowing the hardships ahead of us with just the two, but before that the last words I heard were,

"I love you, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off a the video presented, so if you didn't watch it I would recommend to. Also I don't know if to add more to this, so I would like to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
